Athletic activity is important to maintaining a healthy lifestyle and is a source of entertainment for many people. In more recent years athletes have employed additional tools in an effort to assist in tracking and coaching workouts. For example, GPS and accelerometer based devices may be used to provide speed and distance information when running. Fitness monitoring devices have also been developed that are capable of recording information about an individual's performance during an athletic activity using sensors, and in some cases providing feedback about the individual's performance. Some fitness monitoring devices employ sensors attached to the individual's body, while other fitness monitoring devices rely on sensors attached to a piece of athletic equipment. Such sensors may be capable of measuring various physical and/or physiological parameters associated with the individual's physical activity.
But with respect to providing this information, existing athletic/fitness activity monitoring, training, and coaching systems suffer from a number of drawbacks. Many existing systems are limited in the amount of feedback or coaching that they can give, and may be bulky, heavy, and not integrated into a piece of equipment. For example, many systems require a separate piece of equipment, such as a smart phone, smart watch, other stand-alone wearable device, or the like. These systems are not suitable for monitoring in many real world athletic competitive or training sessions.
Existing garment sensors may measure strain, displacement, and the like but also suffer from several drawbacks. In the case of stretchable garment sensors, e.g., sensors printed using conductive ink, cracks or fissures may develop in one or more of the sensor layers. Cracks may reduce accuracy of the sensor signal, or destroy the signal completely.